To Have It All
by PearlAmor
Summary: A short story about Christmas Day at Malfoy Manor, and the festive fun that Lord and Lady Malfoy get up to. Rated M for a reason. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


**Hey everybody! Merry Christmas :) Hope you all are enjoying the holidays! This is a short story for you all; just for the special holiday. A special present for you if you will. Hope you guys enjoy it. I may or may not turn this into a story. I may just keep it as a one shot ( tell me what you think!) Read and Review **

Draco and Hermione were asleep in their large bed. Both were entwined within each other. Draco only wearing his cotton pyjama pants; and Hermione in her floor length silk gown. Slowly Hermione began to wake up; and when she did she saw the face of her husband; the love of her life. They had been married for eight years now.

They had gotten married two years after they graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione would never have expected that she would marry a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist (mention in one of my stories if you can guess who said that!), but when things didn't work out with Ron, they did with Draco. He kept her stimulated, mentally, intellectually and physically. At twenty seven years old Hermione Malfoy had it all; a wonderful husband who loved her, a beautiful house.

The manor was a wonderful place to live; after the war Narcissa had redecorated the whole place; and now it was elegant and warm; rather than the cold place it had been before. Draco and Hermione lived in the manor and had their own wing, Narcissa and Lucius lived at the manor too; and they had their own suite located on the other end of the third floor. Hermione also got along with her in-laws very well.

They had changed after the war; Narcissa was warm and welcoming and even though Lucius didn't go giddy at the thought of integrating with muggles; he no longer harboured the thoughts of wanting to go and mass murder muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors.

In fact Hermione got on quite well with the older Malfoy; they both challenged each other intellectually and often had good natured debates. Hermione also had a wonderful job. Everybody had expected great things from the Brightest Witch of Her Age; but after all that excitement in her younger years; Hermione found solace in writing her books; and they were all best sellers. At twenty seven she definitely had it all.

She looked up to see her husband's face; oh my he was beautiful. Like a fallen angel, those aristocratic features; that platinum blonde hair, and when he was sleeping he looked so peaceful. She loved to see him sleep; he always looked peaceful; she liked to see her husband like that; he got stressed so easily. She took her finger and traced lazy patterns over her husband's torso; it was so defined and chiselled. He was practically a Greek God.

Hermione had no idea what she had done to deserve him; but she thanked the Gods that she had got him; she wouldn't know what she would do without him. It was hard for her even when he went away for a few days on a business trip; she didn't like it when he left. It worried her sometimes; just how much she loved him.

But it made her feel better to know that Draco's feelings for her were just the same; maybe even magnified a couple of times. He was jealous and possessive; and in the right amount; that was attractive, but sometimes he just drove her crazy. But after every argument they had over his jealousy and possessiveness the sex was explosive.

'Having fun, love?' Hermione heard her husband drawl.

'Mmmh yes. How long have you been up, sweetheart?' Hermione leaned over and kissed his chest.

'Not long baby. We would have been woken up sooner or later.' Draco's hand was rubbing slow circles over Hermione's swollen stomach. She was about seven months pregnant, and was now finding it difficult to sleep; but when Draco would rub her stomach the baby would settle down; almost as if the baby knew that it's father was there; trying to comfort it.

Draco got out of bed and pulled on his silk black dressing gown. He walked over to the bathroom while Hermione remained in bed, watching her husband brush his teeth. At the door Hermione heard knocking at the door, she smiled knowing who it would be.

'Come in.' Hermione said, loud enough so that Draco would hear that they had visitors.

The door opened and two little people ran in and jumped onto Hermione's bed.

'Good morning my babies, and Merry Christmas.' Hermione smiled at her two children

'Merry Christmas Mummy!' Scorpious and Carina chimed together.

Scorpious was six years old, and looked just like his father. The blond hair and grey eyes; he looked like a mini version of Draco and Lucius. He however had his mother's brains and loving personality; that didn't mean however that he didn't have his streak of Slytherin. He was able to manipulate his parents and both sets of grandparents into getting whatever he wanted.

Carina was three years old, she too had the trademark blond hair and grey eyes; but she had her mother's soft features. She too had her mother's personality and was a lovely complacent child. And just her brother she too was able to get whatever she wanted. Both Carina and Scorpious were very much attached to each other.

They did everything together, and Scorpious felt it was his duty to ensure that Carina was kept happy and safe. He felt like he was her body guard; the two loved each other very much. That however did not mean that they would not argue between themselves. But despite that Draco and Hermione were very proud of their babies; and loved them very much. They were also terribly spoilt by their grandparents.

At this point Scorpious was jumping up and down on the bed, while Carina was under the blankets cuddling her mother's ever growing belly; talking to it and stroking it. Draco walked back into the room, and saw his children and wife on the bed.

'Scorp, please don't jump on the bed, it's not good for the baby.' Scorpious looked up to see his father and immediately stopped jumping. He jumped off the bed and ran to his father, and attached himself around his father's legs.

'Sorry Daddy. Merry Christmas Daddy. Can we open the presents now Daddy? Please!' Draco reached down to pick up his son; and hugged him.

'It's okay Scorp, as long as you don't do that again. And we can open the presents in a few minutes; if grandpa and grandma are up too, okay?' His son nodded and kissed his father on the cheek.

'Now where is my little princess? Mummy do you know where my baby girl is?' Draco slowly walked to the bed while Scorpious was on his hip, he dropped him in the bed and saw him crawl to his mother and hug her.

'No Daddy, I think we lost our little 'Rina in the bed covers somewhere. Maybe you should find her.' Draco walked over to the bed cover and very gently started to poke the covers; only to hear quite squealing, as if someone were covering their mouth to muffle their laughter.

Draco then pulled back the covers to find his little girl wrapped around her mother's waist. He slowly pried her away from her mother and picked his daughter up and threw her into the air and caught her. She then gripped her father in a tight hug and snuggled her face into his shoulder.

'Mewwy Criswtmas Dae' Came a muffled greeting.

'Merry Christmas 'Rina.' He put his daughter back on to the bed and walked over to his wife and sat next to her.

He put his hand on her stomach. 'Good morning my little baby.' Draco leant down and kissed his wife's stomach then leaned up to kiss his wife on the lips.

'Morning babe' Draco kissed her again.

'Dae, can we open the prewsants now. Pweease!'

'Of course we can princess. Why don't you and your brother run along to grandpa and grandma's room and wake them up.'

The two ran out of the room as fast as they could. Draco chuckled he could just imagine those two jumping on top of his father and trying to wake him up. He closed the door after his children; and walked over to his bed, and pulled back the covers off his wife.

'You look beautiful, honey.' Draco kissed his wife. Hermione saw her husband's eye's grow darker. Lustfully darker.

'How about we have some fun before the kids are back again.' Hermione seductively stated to her husband. Draco didn't need to be told again.

He leapt on to the bed, and saw his wife remove her gown and slowly straddle him. She pulled down his pyjama pants and he quickly shuffled out of his gown; till they were both left without clothing. Draco leant over to get his wand and magically closed the door shut.

Draco settled back down and felt his wife grind her core against his growing length. He reached up and took one of her breasts into her hand. They had gotten so big and full, over her three pregnancies.

He tweaked and pulled her nipple, and saw her throw her head back in pleasure, moaning his name. He took his fingers and put them to her core and felt his wife getting wet for him. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her, and then placed her back so he could take in his length.

They both moaned; Hermione could feel herself adjust to his large length, and slowly they began to move; just feeling the pleasure that they two could give to each other.

Draco continued is ministrations on Hermione's plump and soft boobs. She had her hands on his chest and was grinding while bouncing up and down. This made the two groan; Hermione could feel that she was close, and he could feel that she was too. Draco grabbed her waist gently and pumped in and out of his wife even faster and harder; but careful enough so that their child was not harmed. And soon Hermione came apart, and this set Draco off and he spilt his seed in his wife and saw her very nearly collapse and quickly moved so that he was on top and she was resting on the soft mattress.

'Wow, it just gets even better every time.' Hermione managed to get out; while she had her head rested on his chest.

'It does doesn't it.' Draco kissed the top of her head.

They had just managed to get their breath back when they heard banging on the bedroom door.

'Daddy! Grandpa says to get out of bed and that what you are doing with mummy could have waited till night time.' Hermione blushed while Draco scowled at what their son had said.

There was a short pause and some mumbling at the door. And soon they heard their son speak up again.

'Daddy, Grandpa also said that he didn't get to do what you're doing, so it's fair on him. He also said you should get out before he comes in and throws you out of bed.' Draco and Hermione heard their children giggling; it was obviously at the thought of their grandpa throwing their daddy out of bed.

'Keep calm, me and mummy are coming; why don't you two take grandma and grandpa downstairs with you and open some presents, huh?'

'Okay Dae!' They heard their youngest practically scream.

'What do you say sweetheart? Let's get out and open some presents!' Hermione laughed at her husband.

'You're such a little child aren't you baby?' Hermione chucked and got out of bed, and walked into their bathroom to wash up a little.

'And you love it.' Draco smirked as he walked into the bathroom to freshen up again.

Draco smiled, he had it all, a beautiful wife, wonderful children. Not to mention he was the wealthiest wizard in the whole of the wizarding world.


End file.
